One of These Mornings
by red-bels
Summary: Morning scenes in the life of Martin and Sam. Total MS


Author- Helly

Title- One of These Mornings

Rating- pg-13

Summary- A few short random scenes from the mornings of our favourite two FBI agents lives both together and apart. Sorry if something like this has been done before but the idea has been bugging me for weeks now and it is not conducive to my studying. LOL, I realise sitting down and writing this wasn't either but still!

Having awoken that morning neither had quite known how to deal with lying next to one of their work mates. Samantha's eyes had widened at the sight of Martin still naked and in the bed next to her. Part of her was angry that he was still there and part of her was grateful to find him still in her bed when so many others had just got up and left after they had used her body. She was however, without a doubt, surprised. Martin had smiled shyly at her, being careful not to touch her.

"Hey" he whispered softly and for some reason, a reason she did not care to dwell on, that one simple word had melted Samantha and she had leant in and kissed him, softly at first but with increasing passion as they both grew in confidence.

She had still not responded to his greeting in any verbal form when the phone rang, interrupting the pleasant rhythm that they had built up, and the first time he had heard her voice it had been over the phone to Viv, responding to the details of the case.

Even now, as he sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and waiting for Samantha, the only words she had spoke to him were "We got work" and "Showers free". He had no idea how he was meant to act around her now as she entered into the kitchen.

He silently handed her a cup of coffee too and she smiled her just as silent thanks to him.

"We should go" she murmured and he nodded.

"Can you drop me off at home, I'll be five minutes changing my clothes" he asked and Samantha nodded. They both stood up and headed to the door. Martin's exit was stopped by Samantha's gentle hand on his arm and her soft lips pushing against his, insistent but also tender. They had shared a shy smile before she had ducked out the door past him, the smile still on her face. In that moment Martin vowed to himself that things between Samantha and him were going to change, he was going to get to know her much better.

They moved around each other as they got ready for work, sharing kisses and touches every now and then when the other got a little too close, distracting them from the task at hand. The kisses were new enough to still be exciting, but familiar enough to know exactly which areas to get in order to bring the other to their knees, still fresh and electrifying but habit enough to be missed when not given regularly.

At work they would catch one another looking at them when they shouldn't, touching when they shouldn't. They could not keep their hands off each other at the moment and it could surely only be a matter of time before they got caught. It would only take one sentence out of line, one touch that was a little too familiar for the work place and they would be busted. They could not seem to stop though.

As Martin pushed Samantha up against the counter in the kitchen, his lips attacking hers as her hands pulled at the shirt that had only been put on a few minutes ago, yanking it from his pants and running her hands over to feel his muscles as her breathing became more laboured, wanting more than his kisses could give her at the minute. They both gasped into the others mouths, Samantha panting as he moved his lips down to her neck, biting and nipping at the delicate ivory skin of her throat, sucking on a pulse point.

"Martin…" the sound of her voice moaning out his name startled them both out of their haze of passion and they pulled away from each other, breathing still hard, slightly embarrassed smiles adorning both their faces.

"Work" they both said at the same time. Samantha leant forward and kissed him once more, quickly.

"I'll see you there" she whispered and he nodded, stealing another kiss from her lips, which she readily gave him "This is to be continued at a later time" she promised, against his mouth, feeling him nod. She pulled away and grabbing a piece of toast from his plate, away she went.

"Hey Sam, I promise some point soon we will have breakfast together" he grinned. Her laugh remained in the room even when she left and the door closed behind her.

Martin could hear the shower running from the next room and he let out a sigh. She was doing it again, getting up before him to avoid heading into work together. It was a routine that was growing cobwebs, for five months now they had been dancing around the issue of "them". Whatever they were it was a mystery to Martin, for him it was so much more than mind blowing sex, and at times it seemed that it was the same for Sam.

Late at night when they would lie in bed together he saw sides of her that he had not dreamed existed and he knew more about her than he could have imagined. At work though, and in public it was a different story. Gone were the longing glances and subtle touches and in their place was venom words and harsh put downs. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that they would be fine in the long run, that this was just a stumbling block the voice in the back of his head, telling him it was not working, it was getting louder. He had begun to wonder if she was ever truly going to let him have a place in her heart, as she had a place in his.

Samantha entering the room, wrapped in only a towel tore him from his thoughts and he looked over at her. She changed in front of him unashamedly and Martin bereted himself for feeling his breath quicken and his heart pound just that little bit harder as he watched her.

"Am I to assume that I will see you at work?" he asked when she was dressed, sitting on the end of the bed. She looked over and he could see an excuse already forming in her mind.

"Never mind Sam. I'll see you there." He muttered, not wanting to hear another lie. As he stood up and headed into the shower he did not look back to see the regretful look in her eyes, nor hear her sad and weary sigh as the door closed behind him.

The shared breakfast Martin had promised months ago never happened. Work days were spent with Samantha rushing off before he was ready, or taking too long to get ready herself. Either way she got to avoid heading into work with him, avoiding the questioning glances of her colleagues, and at the same time ignore the looks on Martin's face as she dodged the issues in their relationship .At weekends, they had stayed in bed too long for breakfast, either catching up on sleep of enjoying each others physical attributes. Still that all important morning meal was never shared between them, even after ten months.

Today Samantha had woken up alone in her bed, no sound coming from the rest of the apartment. Padding through to the kitchen she sighed at the note that sat next to the coffee pot.

_Thought I would save you the trouble of coming up with another excuse to not go into work with me. See you in the office. M_

The note bothered her, she was not going to lie, but she couldn't do anything about it, she was too scared, too paranoid. Right in front of her was the evidence that their relationship was slipping away from her, out of her grasp, but she could not bring herself to take that all important step to keep him close. She was too weak, and Martin would not be strong enough to catch her if she fell. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she crumpled the note in her hand.

He had finally done what every other man had done before him, used her body for their own means and then left. Only this time, instead of hating him, she hated herself. After all, it was her fault.

Martin rolled over in his bed, feeling for Samantha's warm body next to him and sighing when he felt nothing but air. He opened his eyes, saw the empty pillow and remembered that she would never again be in his bed. He had finally, somehow got the courage to end their relationship. In one final act of self preservation it was over. Everything that they had been building together over the past ten months was gone in the time it took for Martin to get out a sentence. _Over, just like that, _she had uttered in total disbelief, her voice stammering and her eyes wide. He hated himself for putting that look on her face, for being the one to cause her so much pain, and confusion.

Was she genuinely that clueless that she did not see the break-up coming? Martin wondered as he made his way into the kitchen and setting about making coffee, the biter smell reminding him once again of the blonde who loved it so much. He sighed for what felt like the countless time that morning and leaned against the counter, his eyes falling on the photographs on the fridge. The pictures taken of the team at every Christmas party seemed to show the changing dynamics of their relationship, martin and Samantha getting closer in every picture until finally, in the most recent, he stood with his arm around her shoulders, Danny the same on her other side. He did not need to be a FBI agent though, to notice the way that she lent toward him more. Body language showed that they were together, why could she not just admit it.

He remembered that Christmas party so well, she had told him that he had made her really really happy and this in turn had made his heart swell with pride. Knowing that the extra bounce in her step and glint in her eye had been down to him had been amazing. They had been happy, she had been happy. Surely that was worth something. He had made her happy. And for awhile she had certainly made him happy. As he drank his coffee, Martin could not help but wonder if he had made a massive mistake. So what if their relationship was kept behind closed doors, so what if she was closed off in public. In private, Samantha was the most passionate, vibrant person that he had ever met.

Surely that had been worth hanging onto. He slammed the empty cup onto his counter angrily. He did not know if she was the bigger coward for running scared from what they had together, or if he was, from running away from her when all she needed was someone to be patient for just that little while longer.

Once again Samantha had woken up alone in her bed, just as she had every night since Martin had ended their relationship. It was only in the privacy of her own head that she allowed herself to acknowledge just how much she missed him. His arms around her as they slept and his body next hers. His warm breath in her ear, telling her it was time to get up and get ready.

She hated him for leaving, and she hated that she did not hate him at all. Rather she loved him, had not realised until the minute she watched him walk away from her, and had instead been hating herself ever since. She had done enough self-loathing in her past though, it was easier to hate Martin than it was to hate herself, and so much better for her own mental health.

As she dragged herself into the shower and attempted to let the hot water wash away her troubles she allowed herself to cry. If her tears mixed with the spray of the shower she could pretend that she was not crying at all. She had once told Martin that she only tried to let herself cry in the shower, where nobody else could see and where she could pretend, even to herself that she was fine. Once after a hard case Martin had joined her in the shower and both of them had pretended not to cry, comforting each other with soft words and gentle kisses, ignoring the moisture in the others eyes that had nothing to do with the spray of the shower.

She would never tell him, that because of him she had cried countless times into her pillow with nothing to disguise her tears and no way to deny them as they ran down her face like a river. At work she ignored him or acted indifferent to him, cold and wounded. He had turned her into one of them women she had always hated, the kind who worked themselves into such a state over men. She had thought she had been bad with Jack, but it did not compare to the ache in her heart right now. Deep down she had always known that Jack could never have been hers, but with Martin it was different. He would have been her sun and her moon, her night and her day and her mornings and evenings if only she had let him. If only she had let her fears go. Martin was not like other men she had been with, he was different, he was better. He was Martin.

Then again he had left. Maybe he was just like other men. Even as she thought it though, as she wrapped the towel around her body, Samantha knew it was not true. Martin had not left her, she had pushed him away.

Where were his pills, his precious pills? He couldn't find them, god he needed them. He had waked with the phantom ache in his hip and a hunger that he knew by now no food would ever fill. He searched through the mess that his apartment had become, tipping things off the table and onto the floor, throwing things around randomly in the search for his pills.

In a fit of rage he threw his coffee cup across the room, hurtling it against the wall, the smashing sound pulling him momentarily from his search. He breathed deeply, sinking down to the ground.

"Martin?" a soft voice called from the door to the spare room. He looked up as Samantha came padding out into the hall dressed in a pair of his boxers and a tee-shirt. The memories came flooding back to him as he saw her. Their confrontation yesterday, his subsequent NA meeting that night. He had arrived home after with a heavy heart, before finding Samantha sleeping on his sofa, all evidence of pills having been removed from his apartment. She had been like a sweet guardian angel, talking to him and distracting him.

He looked up at her before hanging his head in his hands. She made her way over to him and sat in front of him taking his hands.

"Hey. It's ok. It's ok" she soothed, stroking his hair gently as he shock his head weakly. "It's not going to be easy Martin, but you have the strength to get through this. I know you do. You are the strongest person I have ever met. You can do this"

He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide and scared.

"I don't feel strong enough" he admitted and Samantha smiled gently.

"Nobody ever feels the strength to do what they need to do. It doesn't mean you don't have it. Besides, that's why you have friends. To pick you up and set you back in the game when you fall down" she said with a smile, helping him to stand. "Come on, I'll make us breakfast"

Together they made their way into the kitchen, Samantha's arm around his waist as they walked.

"I-I don't have anything for breakfast." He mumbled, ashamed of the mess his life had become.

"That's ok. We'll get ready then go out and get something" she assured, smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you" he breathed out. He did not understand why she was still here; he had treated her appallingly in the months following his accident and addiction. He had constantly told himself that he was not an addict, that the pills just helped, he did not notice what he had been doing to himself, what he had been doing to those around him. It meant more than he could ever possibly say, that at crunch time, at what felt like the end of the world for Martin, Samantha was there, ready to be there for him.

They dressed and headed out, and that was how their first shared breakfast happened. It was a shame that it had taken so much pain on both parts for something so simple to occur, but at least it had happened.

God she hated hotel rooms. They were so impersonal, and so…generic, especially those you got on FBI expenses. Why did they need to go to this stupid conference anyway? People would still be going missing in New York, but were they there to look for them, no. Instead the whole team was at this stupid conference. She groaned and yanked the duvet back over her head, snuggling into her pillows and trying to ignore the feeling that she had to get up.

Not five minutes later, the key in her door disturbed her again.

"I said I didn't want my room cleaned!" she mumbled.

"Tough! Besides, do you see a feather duster?" she heard before a heavy weight landed on her bed. She groaned again and pulled the duvet off her head to see Danny, Martin and Elena all curling up on her bed and over her. She tried not to breathe faster when she saw how good Martin looked that morning, he was no longer hers. She was not meant to look at him that way anymore.

"What are you three doing and how the hell did you get into my room?!" she demanded.

"Give us some credit Samantha, we are FBI agents you know!" Martin laughed, his head landing next to hers on the pillow as Danny shoved him further up the bed, to make more space for himself. She turned her own head to look at him.

"Okay, but why are you in my room then?" she asked with a smile.

"We are playing hooky, and you are coming with us" Elena piped up from her place next to Danny at the foot of her bed.

"Yep, Viv and Jack can tell us if we miss anything important and we can go out and have fun. I mean, we would have slept through it anyway, and by the looks of things, you would have still been in your bed!" Danny teased and Samantha rolled her eyes, sitting up further in her bed, "accidentally" giving Martin a nice view of her cleavage. So what if they were not together, there was no harm in teasing each other. Which they did, both with words and their bodies. Subtle flirtations that had no place in their relationship anymore but that neither could stop.

"Okay I'm game!" she laughed as all three of her friends happily squealed, sounding more like excited children than professional FBI agents, and hugged her happily. The only arms that she truly felt around her though were Martins, tight around her middle and lingering just that little bit too long. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Alright then Spade, up you gets!" Danny ordered, moving off the bed and pointing at her, Elena standing up with him.

"I'm getting, I'm getting!" she laughed as they left, leaving Martin still on her bed, sprawled out on her duvet.

"Why is your bed comfier than mine?" he asked, rolling about in it.

"Because I'm in it" she teased, getting out of the bed and feeling Martin's eyes following her as she moved across to her bathroom, tiny shorts and a vest top being all she was wearing.

"Yeah that must be it, suddenly it got a whole lot more uncomfortable" Martin called after her, watching her shapely legs walk away from him and he hopped out the bed and followed her, grabbing her waist and turning her back around. Her dark eyes looked searchingly into his, unconsciously licking her lips. After a moments hesitation he pressed his lips against hers passionately, breathing an inward sigh of relief as she responded.

"Maybe we should do something about that!" Martin breathed out when he pulled away, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief before he turned and headed out in the direction that Danny and Elena had gone. As he shut the door behind him he heard Samantha light laugh, could almost see her leaning against the bathroom door. He did not understand her uttered phrase though, just before the door closed.

"I guess hotels are not so bad after all!"

The scent that filled Martin's scenes when he woke up was delicate and familiar, just as the body in his arms was. Samantha lay next to him, his body spooned up behind her smaller one and his strong arms wrapped tight around her. He smiled at her face, partly obscured by her long blond hair. It seemed years since he had woke up next to this girl and it was far better than he remembered. She had been there for him time and time again, and last night things had once again changed between them.

After a simple joke and tease had turned into a far more serious conversation, much talking had followed, first in the hotel bar, and then in Samantha's room they had talked about all their feelings, all that happened between them. Samantha's fears, Martin's addiction but most of all what they wanted. That had led to one night of lovemaking that Martin was sure would change Samantha's opinions of hotel rooms for a very long time, and in turn led to Martin waking up next to Samantha once again. He gently kissed her cheek, rousing her from her sleep.

"Hey" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey. We have to pack, flight out is at three" Martin reminded her gently, stroking the hair from her face.

"I bet it's not even nine in the morning is it?" she groaned, her eyes till firmly shut, clearly trying to go back to sleep.

"A quarter past" he laughed, kissing her forehead and smiling when her eyes opened, brown eyes smiling for once, rather than looking sad.

"Hi" she greeted him again, leaning up and kissing him softly and he smiled into her mouth.

"Hi" he grinned when she pulled away.

"You know, you could just let me lie here and you can pack" Samantha teased, wrapping herself up in the duvet and Martin's arms even more, snuggling into him.

"Hardly seems fair" Martin laughed, leaning down to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to lie on top of him, his fingers teasing up her naked spine, loving how she giggled into his mouth.

"Okay Samantha, up you ge-What the hell!" Danny's stunned voice rang out through the room.

"Danny!" they both screech, Samantha quickly moving off Martin. Pulling the covers over her chest tightly, glaring at Danny in shock and anger as he started laughing loudly.

"Well this is unexpected, check you out Fitzy! I didn't know you had it in you, sneaking into a girl's room at night! Respect man!" he sniggered and Martin glared at him.

"Get out!" Martin hissed and Danny shook his head.

"Yeah in a minute! Elena!" he called out the room, and both Samantha and Martin cringed seeing the petite Latina agent pop her head into the room.

"Whoa!" she squealed and quickly back out the room.

"See, she has the decency to look shocked, and leave us alone!" Samantha exclaimed to Danny.

"Yeah well, she's a better person than me! See you too, I guess you won't be joining us for breakfast!" he teased, finally closing the door. Martin and Samantha both looked at each other, stunned, shocked and embarrassed.

"I guess that solves the question of how we tell the team" Martin muttered, trying to lighten the mood and Samantha put her head in her hands.

"Oh god, this is a nightmare" she grumbled and Martin looked down.

"Waking up next to me was a nightmare?" he asked and Samantha's head shot up and her hand went to cup his cheek.

"No! No…that was a dream. Just, Danny is never going to leave us alone you know" she assured and smiled, moving back over him. "You know, I doubt that he's going to come back in now" she pointed out kissing his jaw line and pulling back to look into his eyes, to try and calm him down, make certain that he knew that this was what she wanted. Martin smiled up at her before moving in and kissing her passionately.

"I know what you're doing in their!" Danny's voice through the door and their laughter that followed did nothing to pull them apart as they spilled giggles into the others mouth with their kisses.

"Martin have you seen my shoes?" Samantha shouted through from the bathroom and into the bedroom, only to be met with silence. "Martin?" she asked again, walking back through to the bedroom and grinning at the sight in front of her. Lying on his front clad only in a pair of boxers and hugging her recently vacated pillow, sound asleep was Martin.

She smiled again and crawled up the bed and over him lying on top of him and placing gentle kisses along the back of his neck. He hummed deep within his throat.

"Wake up Martin, I'm naked and horny" she teased, biting his ear playfully, laughing as his eyes flashed open and he twisted a little to see her.

"Liar" He mumbled sleepily, shutting them again after taking in her fully clothed form.

"Well it was half true." She teased again and Martin smiled, pulling her to lie with him.

"Now what I can't understand is why you are dressed" he whispered, kissing her lips gently.

"Well, once upon a time a young girl called Samantha Spade decided she wanted to work for the FBI and because of this she had to get dressed early and get to this big building in New York so that she could keep her job. There was also a boy called Martin Fitzgerald, he worked for the FBI too, but he never seemed to be there on time and he certainly was never dressed in the mornings!" Samantha laughed, stroking his cheek gently.

"Once upon a time, a young girl called Samantha Spade liked her special friend Martin Fitzgerald to do things to her at night, now while these things were very VERY good they wore poor Marty out by morning time. He could also never understand why Samantha always seemed to be so perky and happy in the mornings" Martin retaliated kissing her lips again, before fully opening his eyes and rolling onto his back, smiling as Samantha moved to straddle him, taking her hands in his as he watched her above her.

"Maybe Samantha's special friend just couldn't keep up!" she teased and Martin rose his eyebrows at the challenge.

"Oh he can keep up alright!" Martin growled, moving his hips up a little as he grabbed hers to grind against his, pushing his erection against her, knowing it would get her worked up despite the clothes between them. Samantha felt herself responding to his teasing and she leant down to kiss him passionately before moving off him.

"No point starting something that we can't finish" She said regretfully but smiling as Martin sat up slowly and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I hate it when you're right!" he groaned.

"Really, because I kind of like it!" she laughed leaning down again and kissing him and Martin smiled, looking up at her and it seemed, deep into her. The way he looked at her sometimes, it made her weak.

"I love you" she murmured and watched as he pulled back sharply.

"What?"

"I love you" she repeated again, smiling shyly and unsurely at him, one hand tracing his jaw line gently and his smile soon beamed at her.

"I am so in love with you" he replied, pulling her in and kissing her with more passion and love then ever before. Needless to say, neither of them was on time for work that day.

Martin moved his hand over Samantha's slightly swollen belly as she stood in front of the mirror, getting ready for work that morning. She was barely showing but both of them cherished that tiny bump.

"How's my girl?" he asked her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Wanting coffee" she laughed, putting her hands over his and smiling at him in the mirror as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Aw poor baby" he teased and Samantha smiled, pulling away from him and swatting him across the back of his head.

"It's fine, it will be worth it. That however, does not mean you can mock the caffeine deprived pregnant lady" she beamed, her whole being seemed to radiate with happiness. He could not believe this was the same Samantha Spade who had first haunted his dreams all those years ago when he started out working at the FBI office. Now she was carrying his child and his engagement ring adorned her hand.

"Yeah it will. Now come on, breakfast is ready" he said pulling on her hand and leading her to the kitchen where juice, toast and cereal were all laid out ready for her.

"Aw you are too good to us" Samantha beamed and Martin grinned.

"Darn tooting I am, but I figure if anyone deserves it, you do. You and baby" Martin laughed, sitting her down and kissing her bump and then her stomach.

"We love you too" Samantha laughed, popping a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Daddy needs to eat too" she reminded him and Martin laughed. He could not remember ever being this happy in his whole life. It seemed that everything was going exactly how he wanted it too, he was on top of the world, and for once, it did not feel like it was only a matter of time before he fell; instead it felt like he was there to stay.

Loud cries echoed through their apartment early that morning. Samantha groaned and rolled out of the bed, padding over to the crib where her six month old son was bawling his eyes out.

"Hey Rhys, what's up little man?" she asked him, picking him up and cradling him. She smiled as his tears stopped a little and allowed Samantha to see his brilliant blue eyes, so much like Martin's.

"Do you miss Daddy too? Well he is back today, won't that be cool?" Samantha cooed to Rhys as she changed his nappy liking a pro and picking him back up to cradle him again, holding him against her chest. He happily gurgled away in her arms now and Samantha beamed at him as his hands pulled weakly on her long hair. "He's going to spoil you rotten, and I bet he has lots of nice presents for you" Samantha told her son, heading over to the rocker in the corner of the room and sitting down in it.

"You know, just because Mummy and Daddy aren't always here, it doesn't mean we aren't with you in other ways. Like in here" Samantha told him, touching a gentle hand to where she could feel Rhys' tiny heart beating. "We will always be in your heart. I mean sometimes we have to go away because of work, but it doesn't mean that we wouldn't rather be with you. We always would prefer that, but we will always come back to you" Samantha promised, smiling as Rhys' eyes started closing again.

"I see, I'm boring you am I? How rude, I bet you wouldn't fall asleep on Daddy!" Samantha spoke softly, holding onto one of his little hands and kissing it softly.

"Actually he does, especially when I start talking about sports" Martins gentle voice startled her, and she looked up at him standing in the doorway an overnight bag at the floor next to his feet.

"You scared me!" Samantha laughed quietly and Martin made his way over to her, dropping a loving kiss to her lips as he bent down in front of her, gently lifting Rhys from her arms.

"Come on Champ, back to bed for you" he stated to his sleeping boy, laying him gently in the crib and smiling as Samantha wrapped the baby blanket back around him.

"What are you doing here? You were meant to get back tonight" Samantha smiled at him as they made their way through to the kitchen.

"I couldn't stand being apart from you two anymore, and apparently I was pretty much unbearable. Jack practically threw me onto a plane last night, I travelled all through the night but eventually I got here" Martin told her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her.

"I'm glad you did" Samantha whispered, leaning into his touch and they stayed like that, just holding each other for longer than they cared to notice.

The hand that pulled the brush through her hair was gentle and tender just as it had been for the many years of their marriage. She smiled up at the face in the mirror as Martin concentrated on the long blond strands that he was carefully detangling.

"I don't get why you love doing this so much?" Samantha said with a smile.

"I don't get why you like shaving me so much!" Martin retorted, setting the brush down on the counter and Samantha shrugged.

"Well then we are both a little bit strange aren't we!" she giggled turning round to face him and Martin smiled, pulling her hips closer so he could give her a kiss.

"And that makes us perfect for each other!" he grinned after pulling away and Samantha beamed up at him.

"I guess so" she agreed, picking up her brush and handing it to him again.

"Now you have to go brush your little angel's hair" she informed him, referring to their 4-year old daughter Lily who was currently sprawled out in the middle of her parent's bed.

"Aw but all them curls makes it a far more painful experience for us both!" Martin whined as they walked from the bathroom into the bedroom where Lily was sleeping peacefully.

"I'll get the boys up" Samantha said with a kiss, smiling at the tiny body on the bed before heading into their oldest child's room. Rhys was sprawled in his bed much like his younger sibling, the one hand grasping his pillow being all she could make out

"Rhys, come on lazy bones, time for school" Samantha said gently shaking the lump in the bed, being greeted by a moan and a head of dark brown hair emerging from the duvet. The thirteen year old groaned and opened brilliant blue eyes to look at his mother.

"You are kidding me!" he mumbled sleepily.

"This is what you get for staying up all night playing video games; you're tired in the morning!" Samantha teased, kissing his forehead, laughing to herself when he ducked away from her lips.

"Get off!" he groaned.

"I'm your mother, it's my right! Get up" she laughed standing up and leaving him alone.

She continued padding down the corridor to the other bedroom where eight year old Kian was already awake, sitting up in bed and looking rumpled and a little bit confused.

"You alright baby?" she asked him when she entered into the room and he looked up at her and nodded.

"There was a giant hot dog in my dream" he told her quite matter of fact and Samantha smiled at him and dropped a kiss to his forehead.

"Your dreams are always a little bit crazy" she told him and he nodded again.

"Is it getting up time?" he asked and Samantha nodded.

"Your doing better than Rhys and Lily, they were both snoozing away when I checked on them!" she told him and Kian nodded.

"That's because Lily is little and Rhys is lazy" he told her getting out of his bed without protest and she smiled at him. Kian always did as he was told without question and though she knew it would not last it made her life so much easier in the long run. Besides, she would not swap her three children for anything in the world. She had never been prouder of anything in her whole life than she was of her children. And to watch them grow and mature everyday, she doubted that there was a more rewarding experience.

Rhys was amazing with his younger siblings, playing with Kian and helping him with his homework. Both of their boys absolutely doted on their baby sister too. Little Lily-Rose was the apple of the family's eye, a little angel with a mass of blond curls and deep brown eyes like her mothers. She was her father's weakness, and the little girl Samantha had longed for. She had to admit; together they had made beautiful children.

"Mummy!" Lily yelled running into the kitchen and into Samantha's arms, already dressed and ready for the day ahead.

"Hey there!" Samantha smiled kissing her hair gently, the blond ringlets bouncing about her head.

"Daddy said to give you this" Lily said kissing Samantha's cheek with a big smile.

"Aw that was nice of him!" Samantha laughed setting her down in a chair at the table that was till to big for her, and placing a bowl of cereal in front of her with a mug of juice.

Soon after Rhys slouched through to the kitchen pulling out a mug and setting about making himself a cup of coffee, like his mother and father he seemed incapable of starting the day without caffeine, worrying considering that he was only thirteen. Lily's arms shot up at the sight of her brother and started waving about.

"Weeeece!!!!!!!" she squealed and Rhys turned to smile at her.

"Morning little one, how did you sleep? You dream of unicorns again?" he asked her, ruffling her hair and she smiled at him and offered her mug of juice to him.

"No! We went flying though, and I thought the sky should be pink not blue because blue is for boys. Mummy I want wings" she said speaking a mile a minute and getting cereal everywhere in the process. Rhys laughed at her and shrugged to Samantha when she handed him a slice of toast.

"No complaints eat it" She told him knowing he would only waste his money on junk food later in the day when he got hungry.

"I dreamt of a giant sausage" Kian announced coming into the room too.

"That's messed up little man" Rhys told him and Kian nodded.

"It spoke to me and told me I should buy him instead of the burger but I wanted the burger because I wanted cheese too" Kian said looking at Rhys who was trying not to laugh.

"Morning boys!" Martin's happy voice stated as he walked into the kitchen, completing the family picture. Rhys nodded over his cup of coffee to his father and Kian waved to him, taking the distraction to steal his brother's piece of toast.

Lily waved excitedly as if she had not seen her father for ten years, let alone ten minutes.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed and Martin kissed her hair gently.

"Hello Angel" he smiled, laughing at Rhys who was looking dubiously at Lily.

"Are you sure she is a Fitzgerald? No way is a Fitzgerald that happy in the morning. Sorry Mum, Dad you got yourselves the wrong baby handed to you in the hospital" he commented and Lily's eyes went wide.

"Daddy! He's being mean! I am yours! Aren't I?" she said fearfully, looking up at Martin with big brown eyes.

"Yes your ours baby, of course you are. I would be very impressed if we managed to be given a baby as pretty as your mother, which you are. You're just a little bit more bouncy than the rest of us!" Martin assured, smiling at Samantha as she hit Rhys across the back of the head when replacing the piece of toast Kian had stolen from him.

"I was only kidding!" He protested.

"She's four, she doesn't get sarcasm yet!" Samantha told him, smiling when she felt Martin's arms encircle her still slender waist.

"There's my gorgeous wife" he smiled against her neck as he kissed her gently behind her ear.

"Okay Lily, this is where you put your hands over your eyes and go urgh" Rhys instructed his little sister, having sat her on his knee in apology for his earlier comments and she dutifully covered her eyes making gagging noises when Martin and Samantha shared a loving kiss. For one incredibly brief moment they ignored their children and focused just on that morning kiss, as fleeting as it had to be, both smiling widely when they pulled away and resumed their morning routine.

Martin manoeuvred around the many boxes that littered the corridor of the upstairs of their house. He smiled at his daughter, perched on the counter, munching away on an apple, smeared with peanut butter.

"Are you all ready?" he asked her, kissing her long blond curls, thinking she looked more and more like her mother everyday.

"Yeah, I'm all set. Just having some breakfast. I can't believe I'm going to collage" she laughed, her voice shaking a little.

"You are going to knock them dead" he assured her and she smiled a brilliant smile up at him.

"Where's Mum?" she asked him.

"Probably in your room, denying that you are leaving today, you remember what she was like with Rhys and Kian" Martin laughed and Lily smiled up at him.

"Yeah, poor thing probably has empty nest syndrome or something!"

"Oi! Less of your cheek, just because you're all grown up now it does not mean that I can't yell at you anymore" Samantha pointed out, but the smile she gave her daughter, did not quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You still rule to roost" Lily laughed, hopping off the counter and heading through to her room but not before placing a kiss on her mothers check as she did.

"How you holding up?" he asked her and Samantha shrugged.

"Okay I guess, it's just…I can't believe that's them all gone. Our babies, they aren't babies anymore" she smiled, sinking into Martin's arms and he smiled kissing the top of her head gently.

"No, instead they are having babies of themselves" Martin laughed thinking of their first grandchild, little Bethany Samantha Fitzgerald and Samantha laughed.

"God, don't remind me! Do I look like someone old enough to be a grandmother?" she demanded playfully and Martin kissed her cheek gently.

"You look the same to me as you did the first time I met you. Utterly gorgeous" Martin assured and Samantha kissed him lovingly.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asked him against his lips, smiling into the kiss as she felt Martin shake his head. "Really, what a bad wife I am" she mumbled before giving into his kiss.

"Okay guys, child entering the room, disengage and out each other down" Lily demanded entering the room with a hand over her eyes. Rhys had taught her well. Samantha and Martin pulled away, laughing at her and she beamed back at them.

"Hey can I take these with me?" she asked holding up four photos. Martin took them off her as Samantha moved away to make them some coffee. He smiled at them. One was of the whole family, taken at Rhys' wedding and they all looked smart and happy, happy smiles beaming out the picture, Martin and Samantha standing surrounded by their children and looking as proud of the as the day they were born and as much as in love as the day they got married. Another was of Martin and Samantha holding Lily as a toddler, being lifted up between her two parents as she struggled to see the camera. Martin remembered that day; Rhys' had got a camera from his birthday and had tried to snap a picture of his parents but little Lily had not wanted to be left out and hauled her way up between her parents until she could be seen. The other two pictures made Martin smile fondly, one just of Lily with her brothers, each one standing protectively on either side of her, a hand on her shoulders. The last one was of the team. Danny, Viv, Elena, Martin and Samantha and even Jack. In the middle Martin stood with his arms around Samantha's waist, Danny's arm around his shoulders, Viv standing next to them, her arm around Elena and leaning into Danny, Jack stood a little off to one side, looking proudly on at his team.

"Why this one?" he asked Lily holding it up, and showing Samantha who smiled, handing Martin his cup of coffee and taking the picture from him. She smiled at it and studied it.

"Well, its got Uncle Danny in it and Auntie Viv and Elena. And well you all look so happy and you and Mum are together in it. I just like the picture" she shrugged.

"Sure you can have them angel, we've got copies of them somewhere" Samantha said kissing her hair and Lily smiled before heading back to finish her last minute packing.

Martin smiled watching her go and came back up to Samantha,

"Who would have thought that those two, young and unsuspecting FBI agents would be together now, twenty-five years later with three children" Martin laughed wrapping his arms around her and Samantha smiled leaning back into him, thinking of all the good times and all the bad, all the kisses and all the tears, the night times and the mornings and wondered if anyone had felt as happy as she did looking back on her life.

"I thought that we would, that morning when I first told you I loved you. I saw my whole life, and it was with you" she laughed at how cheesy she sounded and Martin smiled.

"Well, it doesn't matter if nobody else had faith in us, we always had faith in each other" Martin said with a smile and Samantha leant up to kiss him softly once again, photo's still on the table where Lily had left them, charting their relationship together, the life, their dreams and their achievements. What a ride it had been.

The End

A/N: I really am sorry for the immense cheese at the end!

Reviews-

OMG.  
Great great One-shot or w/e it was! It was great! I loved how the kids were with each other and all grossed out when Sam and Martin were showing affection. Also when Danny saw them that morning! Oo! I only hope that would happen in the show!  
Really made my morning better!  
Good job in it on Helly! Thanks for posting it!

you have cheered me up so much, i felt miserable today just what i needed to read, i love a bit of cheese, awesome job i hope you write more soon

Wow, this is so wonderful! Thanks for posting everything all at once. I have read so many fanfic, but still you were able to come up with something unique- the mornings that Sam and Martin have shared through the years.  
Keep on writing...you're good at it...

Ooooh, have you been reading my mind? I've been playing around with a somewhat similar piece, but based around midnights instead. Although I have a feeling that one is going to stay permanently connected to my hard drive because I am never going to finish it.  
Anyway! I love the way that this progresses through their relationship, explaining a little more of what we saw on the show and then taking them through their journey back together. Well done, I really enjoyed this

That was really great. I enjoyed it so much.  
One of my favorite whole family scenes was when poor four year old Lily was worried she was not really theirs after her brother teased her and Sam saying a four-year old does not get sarcasm yet. LOL  
Also really loved the hotel scenes.

I love it, helly! It was a great idea to write some of their mornings. I like that you started with their first morning together and continue from there.

The way she was there for him through his detox time and how you made then get back together with those scenes in the hotel room, that was super cute! I love Danny teasing them!

And the mornings with their children... I love all of them! Rhys teasing his little sister and Lily all worried of not being a Fitzgerald, priceless! I like how every one of their children had their own personality.

The way you ended it with Lily going to college and Martin and Samantha staying in their house all by themselves again like before having children, I loved that!

Bottom line, I love this idea and the way you wrote it! I'm just a rambler and I can't stop it!


End file.
